1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-coring needle for venous access implantatable port and more particularly to such anon-coring needle in which the used needle is adapted to retract into a locking recess of slot on a syringe barrel for avoiding the needle from being used again after injection.
2. Description of Related Art
Venous access implantatable port, so-called artificial blood, comprises a ball section having a diameter of coin, the ball section being made of hard thermoplastic or metal and including silicon rubber enclosed therein, and a tube section made of silicon, the tube section being adapted to inject under the skin. The tube section is aesthetic and is able to reduce accidental infection during operation. Venous access implantatable port is designed specifically for a patient who needs medicine or fluid infusion regularly for a long period of time.
The venous access implantatable port is a reusable intravenous (IV) injection device. Medicine, fluid, or blood can be injected into the skin via the venous access implantatable port. Alternatively, the venous access implantatable port can be used to sample blood. Currently, the venous access implantatable port is widely used in chemical treatment of a cancer patient. The venous access implantatable port is advantageous of not only facilitating a nurse locating veins of a patient but also reducing pain caused by long-term IV injections. Moreover, a recovered patient can live a normal life after being treated by the venous access implantatable port. In addition, there is no harm to a recovered patient with the venous access implantatable port left in his/her body. A non-coring needle is specifically used together with a venous access implantatable port. Needle of a non-coring needle has a more inclined end as compared with that of a typical needle. That is, skin area pierced by the former is less than that of the latter. As such, less damage of the silicon rubber of the venous access implantatable port is done by repeatedly piercing a non-coring needle therethrough.
Typically, the silicon rubber of the venous access implantatable port has a useful life of being pierced for about 1,000 to about 2,000 times. One consideration of designing a bent non-coring needle for IV is to prevent the needle from accidentally pricking and thereby contaminating a medical worker during injection. Another consideration of designing the bent non-coring needle is to avoid the used needle from being used again unlawfully since it is highly possible that the used needle is contaminated. Otherwise, microorganisms contained in the needle may be spread to a patient being hypodermically injected by the needle. However, a prior art trying to completely and satisfactorily achieve both above goals has not been disclosed as far as the present inventor is aware. Hence, a need for improvement exists.